oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Sara O'Neil
Background Born on September 3rd in Dublin, Ireland, Sara was the middle child of three kids and the only female in the family after her mother died when she was ten years old. Being left to be raised by her two brothers and her father, she was seen as an accessory to the family until they realised she may serve some purpose. At age eleven she was accepted into Hogwarts with her brothers also taking positions both before and after her. During her time at Hogwarts, Sara, unlike her brothers was encouraged by their father to pursue educational interests rather then creating social dynamics within the wizarding world and after she graduated was encouraged to join the rank of a Healer. Sara, despite being scared of blood and wary about the undertaking of such a career, entered the world of being a healer and soon took a postion in the Emergency Ward. Apart from her family life, Sara is influenced by the people around her, often flustered by their demeanour and how they treat others and tends to take everything that they say to heart. Whislt she has a passion for healing, she often feels that she was compelled to join and before her first day, she realised to the full extent why she was encouraged to join the rank of Healer by her family. She does love her family and will stick up for them no matter what they do, but she is struggling to respect them for who they are as she delves deeper and is expose to the true reasons behind their actions. Sara has an open personality, willing to be-friend anybody but easily gets flustered and is socially awkward when it comes to deal with anything beyond her usual range of emotion. She isn't used to dealing with males in a manner outside of the work place and finds it hard to approach any she finds reasonably attractive. Family Being brought up since the age of ten by her father only after her mother died to an illness that Sara is still not sure of, she is the younger sister of her brother Marcus and the older sister of her brother Jacob. Her father Jonathon saw Sara as more of an accessory and one that didn't need to be influenced or involved by the family business. She was sent away to Hogwarts and unlike her brother's didn't return to the family home in Dublin for the Christmas holidays. It wasn't until her sixth year that she was beginning to understand that her father wasn't exactly legal with his busineess transactions. Marcus, who was three years older then Sara was trained as an Obliviator and currently works with the Irish Magical governing body. Her younger, Jacob, is a cursebreaker who specialises with dangerous animals for his work and both remain in Ireland near their father. Sara moved to London when she had finished Hogwarts and after several meetings with her father who provided her with the means to live in London as well as specialise in her training to be a healer, she felt compelled to join St Mungo's and with further encouragement, she applied for the Emergency Ward. Her father still influenced her life and tried to convince her to treat his colleagues without repoting to the MLE until Sara became pregnant. He now no longer communicates with Sara, and only to speak about Nathan. On Board Family: Son: Nathan O'Neil Hogwarts Years She was accepted and entered into her Hogwarts year when she was eleven years old. A member of the Gryffindor House, she tried, albeit unsuccessfully to be known amongst the house and stayed with her own group of friends, hanging back in her life to not try and look like her older brother and not try to shadow her younger. The only in the family to be sorted into Gryffindor, she was immediately sought after by her father to work hard in her studies, during this time Sara assumed it was to do with her intelligence rather then future plans and contigency plans for her father's business. Enjoying the harder subjects, she preferred to spend time working on potions and her ancient runes rather then attempting to play quidditch and to this day, aside from flying lessons in her first year, Sara has yet to go on a broom. And unable to bring herself to ask somebody to help her in this endeavour. Although she appreciated the form of Quidditch, she never played and never learnt the rules, merely followed and barracked for her house. Attempting OWLs in all core subjects as well as her electives, she eventuated with NEWT results in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Herbology. Her favourite subject was Herbology and she planned to follow her father's advice into plant poisoning, but later changed her speciality into the Emergency Ward Adult Life After her graduation from Hogwarts, her father suggested that she undertake training to be a healer and Sara was sent to live in London. Initially her father paid her way, setting up an apartment for her to live in and sending money to compensate for her small wages during training. Sara was accepted into the healer training program at St Mungo's and initially was interested in becoming a Spell Damage healer. Though she expressed interest in the field, she was convinced that despite her fear of blood that she was better suited to Emergency and completed her training, taking a position with the Emergency Ward that she has worked in ever since. Despite her perpetual shyness as a child, Sara began a relationship with a visiting healer who was specialised in Emergency healing. He was separated from his wife and was training with St Mungo's to be accredited to work Britain. Their relationship lasted only nine months whien his wife reappeared, wanting to give the marriage another try. Sara stepped aside to allow him to make up his own mind without pressure on her end, he eventually left with his wife a week later. Soon after his departure, Sara found out she was pregnant and decided not to tell the father, not wanting to disrupt his marriage any further. She hasn't heard from him since then. Sara gave birth to Nathan O'Neil and maintains her job with the St Mungo's Emergency Ward. Despite doing what she was told, her father stopped speaking to her when he found out she as pregnant with Nathan and thus far only talks to Nathan when attending family events. Relationships Due to her family's influence and Sara's own demeanour and shyness, she has never had a serious relationship during Hogwarts and only a few dates in her life but currently has a slight obsession over Trent Barren but is unsure of where to go due to him being her boss. She had a brief relationship with a visiting healer who was accrediting with St Mungo's in the Emergency Ward. A specialist, they were together for nine months when his separated wife came back to give the marriage another try. Sara stepped aside respectfully to let them try and only after he left did she find out she was pregnant with Nathan. MP Involvement *During the London break-ins, Sara was on call in the Emergency Ward and treated Sara Martin for her injuries after she was attacked in Hogsmeade Quotes “Men with swords, dark hair and a passion for women in big dresses?” - Stranded “Oh I’m sorry.” Sara spoke quickly relieved to find that her voice had returned. “I was just thinking about how great the sex is here.”- Follow Up Appointment “Trent Barren, exciting is roller coasters, it’s doing something that you are guaranteed to live through.” - Holding Cell: A Perfect Ending to a Fruitful Night. "Don't worry Mr Locke, you'll be treated with the up most sanitary conditions, so.. you won't need.. that information." - Hazy Day See Also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members Category:Witch Category:Bronze Category:Pureblood Category:OMAdians Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Gryffindor Category:St. Mungos